


You are mine (and I am yours)

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Humiliation, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Showers, Spanking, Watersports, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: When Jake doesn't stick to the plan in a match, Sami decides to punish him in a way they will both enjoy.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 7





	You are mine (and I am yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after IMPACT, where [Sami and Jake were put in different tag teams.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGcA_3o90A4) (July 19, 2019)

Jake's heart was still racing when he returned to the backstage area after the match. Sometimes he loved to tease Sami. Going against the plan and trying to pin him had been a spontaneous idea. It had been exciting at that moment and had made his blood pump faster. But now he wasn't sure if he had gone too far. It had been an important match. In the end, Sami had won. So he shouldn't be too angry at his partner. Still, Jake had a bad feeling about it and went directly to the showers instead of waiting for him.

A few minutes later, Sami joined him there. He didn't say anything. He just stared at the blond and then turned to a shower on the other side of the room. Jake felt a tightness in his chest. He couldn't take it anymore and went to him. "I'm sorry," he said with his head lowered, standing a few feet away from him.

"You should be." Sami's voice was surprisingly calm, and he added with a slight smile, "You were a naughty boy out there. I think you deserve a punishment."

Jake's eyes lit up as he raised his head. He couldn't help smiling because he knew what that meant. Sami wasn't mad at him, and they were going to have a lot of fun tonight.

They didn't talk much while they finished showering, got dressed and drove to the hotel.

When they arrived in their room, they dropped their bags and jackets on the floor. Sami took a few things out of his bag and put them on the double bed. Then he turned to the other man. "If you are really sorry, get down on your knees and kiss my feet."

"I'm not gonna kiss your feet," Jake said firmly, shaking his head.

Sami slapped him across the face. "You do what I say."

Jake stuck his tongue out and looked at him with a defiant smile. It almost made Sami hard. He loved it when his partner was submissive, but sometimes he also loved a good fight – like the one they had had earlier in the ring. He was actually proud of Jake for standing up for himself, but of course he wouldn't admit that now. Instead, he slapped Jake a bit harder and pushed him down. "Oh, you think you're better than me?"

The blond was sitting on the floor and gazed up at him, already a bit more humble.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who won the match earlier," Sami reminded him and lightly kicked at him.

Jake blocked the kicks with his arms and hands. They were more irritating than actually painful. "Tessa was the one who pinned me, not you," he spat out.

When Sami heard that, his hands formed to fists, making his knuckles turn white. He knew he had no reason to be jealous because Tessa hated every member of oVe, and the feeling was mutual. But the way she had pinned Jake was a position that should be reserved to him. Sami was sure she had done it on purpose to provoke him. He grabbed the other man by his neck and pressed his face down on his right boot. "Kiss it!"

Jake's resistance faded. It had been fun so far, but he didn't want to really anger his partner. Besides, he enjoyed it more to follow orders anyway. So he placed a kiss on the toe of his boot, and Sami let go of him. "Good. Now get up and undress."

Jake did what he was told and gradually undressed until he was completely nude. While he looked at the floor, rubbing his right hand over his left forearm, Sami's gaze wandered over his body. _Damn, Jake was so beautiful._ Sami wanted to touch and kiss every inch of his smooth pale skin. Seeing his hard cock made it difficult for Sami to control himself, but he tried not to show his excitement. "Come here." He dragged him to the bed and sat down on the edge of it with his feet on the floor. "You still deserve some punishment."

"No, please..." Jake's begging didn't sound very convincing.

"You know what you have to do," Sami said, unimpressed, and pointed to his lap.

With a pout on his face, Jake got in position and lay down with his stomach on Sami's legs.

His partner licked his lips at the view of his full ass cheeks. He grabbed Jake's hair with one hand and placed the other on his right thigh. Slowly, he moved it up to Jake's ass and massaged his cheeks, eliciting a small moan from the blond. Since Jake couldn't see him at the moment, Sami allowed himself to smile. He raised his hand and started with a light slap on his ass. Jake winced and moaned a bit louder.

"Don't move," Sami said as he hit him harder. Not only didn't he want Jake to get himself off by rubbing his dick against him, he also still tried not to get a boner yet.

Jake tensed up, and Sami slapped his ass a few more times, making him whimper. Jake's skin turned red, and his fingers dug into the sheets. "Please..."

"You've been doing good," Sami praised while he rubbed his hand soothingly over Jake's cheeks. He let go of the blond's hair and reached out to grab one of the things he had put on the bed earlier. When Jake heard the pop of a cap, he realized that it was lube. "I'm gonna open you up now," Sami explained.

A moment later, he spread Jake's cheeks apart, and Jake felt cool lube drip between them. He gasped and then made a noise of pleasure as Sami circled his slick finger around his twitching hole. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Jake nodded quickly. "Yes, please!"

"Aw, but you don't deserve that after your misbehavior today," Sami mocked him. "I have something else for you." He pushed his fingertip into Jake's entrance, making him moan once again. "You like this, huh?"

"Aah, yes, ah..." Jake closed his eyes when Sami shoved his finger deep into him. As he moved it back and forth and played with his hole, Jake squirmed and pressed his hard cock against the other man's thigh.

"Don't do that," Sami said, this time with a soft tone, earning another whimper. "I'll take care of you, okay?" He pushed a second finger into Jake's ass and opened him up further. Carefully, he scissored them and rubbed them against Jake's inner walls while he listened to the helpless noises his partner made. He loved to see and feel him like that, so hot and bothered. When Jake became impatient and squirmed again, Sami pulled his hand back and took something else he had put on the bed earlier.

It was a black butt plug, which he lubed up. "Relax, okay?" he said and let it glide into Jake's asshole.

Jake tried to hold still, even though he wanted to rut against Sami's leg. The plug was just big enough to fill him up. It had a smooth silicone surface and a flared base to keep it in place. When it sat inside him, Sami pressed the button at the base to turn it on. Jake bit his bottom lip. The vibrations weren't very strong, but they continuously stimulated his prostate.

"Don't touch it, and don't you dare come before I allow you to," Sami told him. "Now get down on your hands and knees."

With another whimper, Jake slid off his lap to the floor. Sami stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Follow me."

Jake crawled behind him, feeling the toy inside him with every step. It became more and more difficult for him to ignore his rock-hard cock. He longed for friction and wanted to touch it, but he was able to control himself.

When they reached the bathroom, Sami opened the shower door and led Jake inside. "Turn around."

His partner did so and faced the open door. Sami fished a black-and-white bandana out of his pocket and stepped behind him. "Up."

Jake sat up on his knees, and Sami pulled his hands behind his back to tie his wrists together. Jake's knees hurt a bit, but the pain was bearable. Besides, the stimulation of his sweet spot distracted him. He tried not to focus on it, though, because he didn't want to disobey Sami.

As if he had read his mind, Sami reminded him, "Don't come!" Then he stepped in front of Jake and grabbed his chin. "You belong to me. Next time we're in the ring, you do what I say." He took a deep breath and spat at the other man.

Jake's eyes shut close as Sami's thick saliva hit his face and ran down his cheek into his beard. Sami smacked him and shouted, "I feel you haven't understood me yet." He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. With raised eyebrows, he waited a moment to see if his partner would use their safe word, but Jake didn't say "Ohio". Instead, he stared at Sami with his bright blue eyes, knowing exactly what would happen next. His legs quivered while the toy still vibrated in his ass.

So Sami aimed at his face and released a stream of piss. Jake squeezed his eyes and mouth shut as the warm liquid flowed down his face and body. A familiar smell crawled up his nostrils. He squirmed and tried to think of something else, just anything that would stop him from getting closer to orgasm. Precum leaked down his throbbing cock and dripped into the puddle of Sami's piss under him.

Sami shook the last drops from his dick before he stroked himself hard. Then he slapped Jake again. "Do you understand now that you are mine?"

"Y-Yes." Jake's voice trembled. "I-I'm yours..."

"Open your mouth," Sami said and Jake did so.

Sami cupped the back of his partner's head with one hand and slowly shoved his dick into his mouth. Jake immediately licked and sucked on it, making the other man gasp and pull back. "Fuck, don't be so greedy!"

Jake gazed at him with pleading eyes, breathing heavily. A titillating sensation spread through his entire body. "I'm sorry. I can't..."

"Don't you dare come before me," Sami reminded him once again and pushed his cock back into his mouth, rolling his hips. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, moaning as Jake's long tongue wrapped around his shaft and his soft lips slid along his dick. As he stepped a bit back and let Jake lick his tip and press his tongue against his slit, he shuddered in ecstasy. Placing his hands on both sides of Jake's head and burying his fingers in his hair, Sami fucked his delicious mouth a little harder until he felt the blond trying to pull away. He let go of him, and Jake begged again, "Please... I can't anymore..."

Sami saw tears in his eyes and knew that his partner was about to reach his limit. "Wait just a moment..." He grabbed his dick and jerked himself off, pumping his fist up and down his glistening shaft. "Look at me and open your mouth." Seeing Jake like that – so desperate, so horny, so fucking gorgeous – he only needed a few more strokes. His eyes closed and his knees buckled as he shot his load with a groan into Jake's mouth and onto his face. The blond tried to get all of it and licked it from his lips before he swallowed.

Still catching his breath, Sami opened his eyes and smiled. "Okay, it's your turn."

He had barely finished his sentence when Jake couldn't hold back anymore. Crying out loudly, he came all over himself. Spurt after spurt of hot cream splashed on his face and shaking body while the butt plug inside him still massaged his sweet spot. With his head lowered, he panted for air.

Sami leaned down and reached behind him. He turned off the toy and carefully pulled it out of him, making him whimper once again. After he had put it on the floor, he cradled Jake's head and pressed him against his chest, not caring that his clothes got dirty. "Hey, it's okay. You were great. Such a good boy," he cooed while stroking Jake's back. As tough as the blond usually was, Sami knew how anxious he became after sessions like this.

As soon as he untied his wrists, Jake wrapped his arms around him and clung to him, still on his knees and shivering. Sami patted his head again. "I'm here. Don't worry, I won't go anywhere. I love you, okay?" He pressed a kiss on Jake's wet lips before he quickly peeled off his clothes while trying to keep eye contact with him and assuring him that he was there for him.

When he was completely undressed, Sami closed the shower door and turned on the faucet. Then he pulled his partner up to his feet and hugged him. They just stood there with the warm water raining down on them until Jake stopped trembling. "You okay?" Sami asked, and Jake nodded.

"Okay." Sami turned off the tap, grabbed the shampoo bottle and stepped behind him. "Close your eyes," he said before he massaged the shampoo into Jake's hair, humming a soothing melody while his partner leaned his back against his chest. After waiting for a moment and inhaling the vanilla scent of the shampoo, he turned on the tap again, and they continued to shower.

When they were done, they left the shower, and Sami toweled himself and his partner off. Then he took one of the bathrobes and helped Jake into it before he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bed, where he laid him down. While Jake slipped under the blanket, Sami put on a pair of boxer shorts and searched for a T-shirt. But then he noticed how restless his partner was, squirming and whining. So he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around him, snuggling up close to him. "I'm here. Calm down, okay?" Jake stopped moving, and Sami continued, "You were great today. I'm so proud of you. I'm gonna talk to Impact management and ask them to give you a match for the X-Division title next week."

Jake's eyes widened. "Really? Thank you so much! I love you." He pressed a kiss on Sami's lips.

Sami chuckled and kissed him back, brushing his hand through Jake's hair. "I love you too."


End file.
